You Must Conquer with me, Kyu !
by astia morichan
Summary: seorang Lee Sungmin, yang sangat sempurna dalam segala hal, yang mempunyai banyak fans, dan banyak sekali namja ataupun yeoja yang mudah berlutut di hadapannya. kini harus bertemu seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang lebih sempurna darinya dan menjadi rival setiap saat. Sungmin berambisi akan membuat Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapannya.KYUMIN/YAOI/ DEDICATED SUNGMIN B'DAY/ CHAP END/ NC (?)
1. Chapter 1

Author: Astia Kishimoto (astia kyomori)

Title: You Must Conquer with me, Kyu !

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, fluff

Lenght: Two Shoot

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik 'Kurumatani Haruko' dan fanfict remake ini buatan saya.

Summary: seorang Lee Sungmin, yang sangat sempurna dalam segala hal, yang mempunyai banyak fans, dan banyak sekali namja ataupun yeoja yang mudah berlutut di hadapannya. kini harus bertemu seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang lebih sempurna darinya dan menjadi rival setiap saat. Sungmin berambisi akan membuat Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapannya. Akankah berhasil?

Warning: Typo, OOC, abal dll..

Pair : Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a (Kyuhyun)

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Sungmin (Minnie)

Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie

Lee Hyuk jae a.k.a Hyukkie

Lee Gikwang a.k.a Gikwang

Other cast

a/n: ff ini terinspirasi dari komik bishojou kesukaan aku. Jadilah tercipta fanfict Kyumin ini. Bakal sama mungkin. Tapi bakal beda dikit kok,,

Tulisan yang di italic itu adalah isi pikiran Sungmin yah. Saengilcukahae ming chagi, yang bakal ultah pas tahun baru. Otanjobi omedeto Ming Chagi \('o')/

Happy Reading,,,

KyuMin is Real,,

.

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Namaku Lee Sungmin, Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke Seoul. Aku kini kemballi ke tempat kelahiranku, setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Jepang. Ayahku kini memindahkan Sekolah ku di sekolah Internasional di Seoul, sebut saja SUJU International High School. Hari ini, adalah hari pertama masuk ke sekolah itu. Aku benar-benar senang sekolah disini, sekolah ini isinya hanya Namja. Camkan itu baik-baik. Pasti aku akan menjadi namja tertampan bahkan tercantik disini. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku senang? Tentu saja, karena aku akan menemukan Cinta pertamaku yang menurutku menarik. Apa kalian berpikiran bahwa aku ini Gila karena menyukai namja? Mungkin kalian bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Aku akui aku adalah seorang Gay, walaupun seperti itu banyak juga yeoja yang ingin denganku. Mungkin hubungan seperti itu juga banyak terjadi di sekolah ini. Itu menurut rumor yang kudengar, sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sini. Aku yakin semua namja di sekolah ini akan langsung takluk padaku. Seumur hidupku belum pernah ada yang mengalahkanku dalam bidang apapun. Jika aku berhasil menemukannya, pasti itu adalah hal paling MUSTAHIL yang ada di dunia. Aku adalah namja tersempurna di dunia. Bukannya membanggakan diri, tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Di Sekolahku yang dulu juga, semua orang takluk kepadaku. Yang tadinya straight, sampai rela menjadi Gay hanya untuk berpacaran denganku.

*Sungmin Pov End*

Normal POV

Namja cantik ini- Lee Sungmin kini tengah menelusuri koridor yang ada di sekolah barunya. Sungmin kini terlihat sangat bingung.

"Dimana ruang kepala sekolah itu? Kenapa aku tidak menemukannya?" mata foxy ku terus mencari kesegala arah, sampai terhenti pada sosok namja tampan, tinggi berkulit sedikit pucat, berambut ikal, dan mata onyx nya yang kelam yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

'_Aku menemukannya, Dia benar-benar sempurna cocok denganku'_

Mata foxy Sungmin terus menatap intens namja jangkung yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Meneliti, bahkan mengingat lekuk wajah namja tampan ini. Benar –benar Sempurna, dan sangat cocok untuk Sungmin.

'_Aku harus menaklukan namja ini, kau harus bisa Lee Sungmin. Dia cocok denganmu'_

Sungmin terus memperhatikan namja jangkung itu. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari tatapan onyx kelam milik namja tampan yang sangat sungmin yakini Sempurna.

"Hey,, Kemarilah" suara namja jangkung itu, menginstrupsi lamunan Sungmin yang kini sedang asyik melamun. Hingga membuat Sungmin tersenyum, dan menatapnya dengan mata magiciannya.

'_Bingo,, Dia tertarik padaku'_

Karena mungkin terlalu senang, Sungmin pun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ritsleting celana seragam mu terbuka" Namja jangkung itu, berbisik pelan pada Sungmin. Hingga membuat Sungmin blushing sekaligus shock seketika.

'_Dia Gilaaaaaaaa,,, Dia menyebalkan. Perkiraan ku salah, dia sama sekali tidak cocok denganku'_

"Berhati-hatilah" Namja jangkung itu, kini menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin dan mulai menjauh dari Sungmin yang kini tengah blushing.

"Ya ! Kau ! siapa namamu?" karena sebal, Sungmin berteriak dengan sangat keras. Wajahnya kini tengah memerah, menahan emosi dan juga malu.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun" Namja itu pun kembali berbalik melihat Sungmin, dan menyeringai penuh arti.

"Lihatlah aku pasti akan menaklukanmu Cho ! ingat itu ! kau akan berlutut di hadapanku !"

"hahahah,, kau aneh sekali... baiklah aku tunggu tantanganmu. Namja aneh" Namja jangkung nan tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu pun kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah mengumpat tak jelas.

'_Akan ku pastikan, kau berlutut padaku CHO !'_

.

.

.

"Seongsaeng akan memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian semua, masuk lah Sungmin-shii" seorang namja yang memang tampan bernama Lee Gikwang yang merupakan wali kelas mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk memperkenalkan diri pada semua namja yang sudah ada di kelas. Sungmin pun perlahan memasuki kelas, kemudian berbungkuk hormat.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, bangapta " Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis kepada semua namja yang ada di kelas itu, Hingga membuat semua namja yang ada di kelas itu, berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaaaaa,, Kyeoptaaaaaa"

"Aigooooo,,, namja ini sangat manis"

"Kyyyyyyaaa, Minnie-yah,,, mau kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

*Brakkk *

Ketika pertanyaan terakhir terdengar, sungmin dengan cepat memukul meja yang ada di depannya.

"Ya ! Kalian semua. Jika kalian ingin menjadi pacarku, kalian harus berlutut di hadapanku dan berjanji akan mengabdi selamanya padaku" Sungmin tersenyum bangga, sambil terus melihat ke semua namja yang ada di kelasnya yang tengah memandangi wajah Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kami semua akan mengambdi padamu. Price coming. Lee Sungmin awesome" kini sekumpulan namja itu sudah berkumpul di hadapan Sungmin, mungkin berharap Sungmin akan memeluknya.

"baiklah" Sungmin pun tersenyum bangga, tebakannya benar-benar tepat.

"Hey ! Duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing, atau kalian saya hukum termasuk kau Sungmin-shii" kini Gikwang selaku guru yang di acuhkan membentak semua muridnya, dan membuat semua nyali Sungmin dan semua muridnya itu menciut.

.

.

.

"Ya ! Wookie! Kenapa kau sudah lelah, eoh? Cepatlah kita main lagi. Kau juga Hyukkie, kenapa kalian lelet sekali" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ketika melihat teman barunya Wookie, Hyukie dan lainnya sudah terkulai lemas di lapangan sekolah. Tentu saja, Sungmin sudah mengajak mereka untuk bermain Tennis hampir 2 jam.

"hah,, hah,, tentu saja kami lelah. Kau benar-benar kuat Minnie-ah. Kami semua sudah lelah" seru Wookie dan Hyukie bersamaan.

'_Tentu saja, karena aku benar-benar sempurna'_

"Aish,, baiklah. Siapa lagi yang ingin melawanku kalau begitu?" Sungmin berteriak bangga, seakan menantang semua teman nya yang ada di lapangan itu untuk melawannya.

"Mianhae, aku telat" Suara bariton seorang namja terdengar, membuat semua yang ada di lapangan menoleh. Termasuk juga dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuuuuu" Wookie dan Hyukkie berteriak senang, ketika namja jangkung nan tampan bermata onyx baru saja datang ke lapangan.

'_Mwo? Kenapa namja ini ada di sini? Menyebalkan'_

"Hey ! Kau Cho Kyuhyun ! Kenapa kau disini?" Sungmin menggeram kesal ketika Ia sudah kembali berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bagian dari kelas ini. Kau sendiri? Dan siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu" Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu menatap heran Sungmin.

"Aku anak baru disini, Lee Sungmin. Ingat itu. Dan apa maksudmu tadi pagi?" Sungmin melipatkan tangannya di dadanya, menandakan bahwa Ia sangat kesal dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Maksud mu apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Sungmin-shi" Kyuhyun sepertinya kini mulai mengerti siapa namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Aish,, supaya kau ingat mari kita bertanding tennis" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu. Jujur saja, Ia sendiri tidak yakin jika Ia akan menang.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti kau akan kalah jika melawanku Sungmin-shii"

"Tidak akan, akan kupastikan aku pasti menang Cho"

'_Akan ku pastikan, kau berlutut padaku Cho Kyuhyun'_

DHUNG

Suara pukulan raket terdengar keras, menandakan bahwa bola yang di pukul memantul sempurna.

Sudah kesekian kalinya pukulan ini terdengar. Tentu saja, ini sudah hampir satu jam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertanding untuk memenangkan gelar 'Pemenang'.

'_Mwo? Mustahil. Tidak mungkin, aku kalah dengannya'_

"Game Set, Pemenangnya Cho Kyuhyun" Suara lee Hyuk Jae terdengar sangat jelas dan juga kencang. Menandakan bahwa pertandingan ini sudah selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"kau kalah Sungmin-shii" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang-ah ralat, menyeringai senang melihat Sungmin yang sudah kelelahan di hadapannya.

"ini hanya kebetulan saja kau menang. Akan ku pastikan kau benar-benar kalah. Dan berlutut padaku, memohon padaku untuk menjadi namjachingumu" Sungmin memandang sengit Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

"baiklah, Aku mulai tertarik padamu Sungmin. Aku tunggu tantanganmu itu" Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai, dan mulai meninggalkan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat kesal lebih dari tadi.

.

.

.

"Benar, jawabmu sangat tepat Sungmin-shhi. Walaupun soal ini sulit, kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat" Seorang guru yang sangat tampan ini-Lee Gikwang memuji Sungmin yang sudah berhasil mengerjakan soal matematika yang sangat sulit bagi pelajar SMA.

"Sudah pasti, seongsaeng" Sungmin kembali tersenyum bangga, dan menatap Gikwang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan soal yang ini" Gikwang kembali berhadapan dengan papan tulis putih, dan mulai menuliskan soalnya yang menurut semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu adalah soal tersulit yang pernah mereka lihat.

'_Mwo? Soal apa ini? Ini bukan level anak SMA sepertiku' _

Sungmin berdiri mematung, memandangi papan tulis yang sudah tertulis dengan soal-soal yang cukup rumit. Cukup lama, Sungmin memandangi papan tulis itu.

"Kau tidak bisa?" Suara Gikwang kembali membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, yang tengah berppikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"tentu saja bisa" Jawab Sungmin, setengah yakin. Sambil terus menggengam erat spidol yang ada di tangannya, dan mulai akan menjawab soal itu. Tapi ,-

BRAAKK

Suara dentuman pintu terdengar sangat jelas, menampakan sosok namja tampan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, seongsaeng. Saya terlambat" Kyuhyun membungkukan setengah tubuhnya, sebagai permintaan maaf akan keterlambatannya.

"Kenapa kau baru masuk kelas Tuan Cho?"

"Saya tertidur di perpustakaan, seongsaeng" ucap Kyuhyun datar, tanpa melihat tatapan Gikwang yang menatapnya kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bantu Sungmin kerjakan soal yang sama dengannya"

'_Mwo? Dia tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakan soal ini?'_

"Ne" Kyuhyun pun mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang masih berdiri di hadapan papan tulis itu.

"kau tak mungkin bisa, Cho" Sungmin berdesis pelan, ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Benarkah? Kau kembali meremehkanku Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, membuat Sungmin geli dibuatnnya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraih tangan Sungmin, dan menuntunnya untuk menuliskan angka-angka yang ada di pikiran namja jenius Cho ini. Sungmin hanya bisa diam, ketika Kyuhyun menggenggam jarinya.

"selesai, jawabanku benarkan Seongsaeng?" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada Sungmin, dan kembali menatap Gikwang yang memandangnya takjub.

"kau memang yang terbaik Kyuhyun-shii" Gikwang menatap bangga Kyuhyun, sementara Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya.

'_Tidak mungkin, Ia bisa mengerjakannya. Tidak mungkin, ada yang menandingiku'_

Itu lah kegiatan Sungmin di sekolah barunya. Setiap hari, dan setiap waktu Ia akan selalu kalah jika melawan Cho Kyuhyun- Rival terberatnya.

.

.

.

Festival Olahraga

"Menyebalkan sekali dia, kenapa Kyuhyun selalu bisa menandingiku? Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa menandingiku. Itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil. Menyebalkan, kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah, mengambil posisi pertama? Kenapa aku selalu kedua. Arghttt,, dia menyebalkan. Akan ku pastikan di festival olahraga hari ini, dia akan kalah. Dan aku harus menang melawannya. Tunggu saja, Cho. Akan ku pastikan kau benar-benar berlutut pada ku" Sungmin bergumam kesal, di setiap langkah kakinya menuju lapangan sekolah. Tempat akan di adakannya festival olahraga tahunan hari ini.

"Kemana namja menyebalkan itu? Aku akan mengajaknya kembali bertanding hari ini" Sungmin mengedarkan mata foxy nya, untuk melihat kesegala arah Lapangan. Mencari sosok Cho Kyuhyun, yang sudah hampir satu bulan semenjak Ia masuk selalu merasuki pikiran namja manis ini setiap saat.

"Hyung,, Kau sedang apa?" suara lembut milik namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu menyapa Sungmin, yang masih tetap mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang sekali, panggilan namja imut itu, sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Sungmin.

"Hyungg,,, Minnie Hyunggg" Ryeowook kembali memanggil Sungmin, kali ini nada suaranya lebih keras dari yang tadi. Hingga membuat Sungmin, mau tidak mau menghentikan penjelajahan matanya, dan menatap Ryeowook yang memanggilnya.

"Eh? Wookie? Waeyo?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tampang aegyo nya.

"Ya ! Hyung, kenapa kau tidak mendengar panggilanku?" sahut Ryeowook yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa Ia sedikit kesal dengan Sungmin.

"Mianhae, tadi aku sedang melamun. Ada apa?" Sungmin kembali bertanya pada Ryeowook yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya itu.

"Aniyo, aku hanya bertanya sedang apa kau ada d tengah lapangan ini, Hyung? Upacara pembukaan Festival olahraga akan segera dimulai" Ryeowook kini mulai menghilangkan raut wajah kesalnya, dan di gantikan dengan tatapan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Aku sedang mencari Kyuhyun. Aku akan mengajaknya bertanding lagi. Kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Molla, aku tidak tahu Hyung. Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya, kau duluan saja ke aula untuk upacara pembukaan ini"

"Baiklah, Tapi kenapa kau tidak menggunakan panggung yang ada di lapangan itu untuk mencarinya, Hyung? Kau kan bisa berteriak memanggilnya dengan itu?" Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah panggung kecil yang ada di lapangan sekolah itu dengan tatapan innocentnya.

"Ah, kau benar Wookie-ah. Ternyata kau pintar juga" puji Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook malu dengan wajah memerahnya. Tentu saja, Ryeowook juga termasuk salah satu namja yang tertarik pada Sungmin. Walaupun Ia sudah mempunyai namjachingunya.

.

.

.

"Testt,, test,, semua siswa harap berkumpul di lapangan. Aku Lee Sungmin akan memberitahukan suatu hal yang sangat penting, dan untuk CHO KYUHYUN di harapkan segera mungkin untuk ada di lapangan" Sungmin berteriak cukup keras menggunakan mic yang ada di panggung itu. Hingga membuat semua penghuni sekolah yang sedang akan memulai upacara pembukaan di aula mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Dengan hitungan kira-kira satu menit, ajaibnya semua siswa yang tadi ada di aula kini sudah ada di tengah lapangan dan berteriak memanggil Sungmin.

"Kyaaa,, Miinniieee-ah"

"Minniieee-ah,, kenapa kau semakin tampan dan imut saja?"

Kira-kira seperti itu lah teriakan seluruh siswa yang sudah ada di tengah lapangan, memperhatikan Sungmin. Hingga membuat seorang namja bermata onyx itu menyeringai, dan berjalan perlahan ke tengah lapangan.

"Aku Lee Sungmin menantang Cho Kyuhyun untuk bertanding denganku. Jika kau kalah, kau harus berlutut di depanku Kyu ! aku yakin kau akan melarikan diri Cho " Sungmin kembali berteriak di memakai mic itu, mencoba mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Dan Jika aku yang menang, maka kau lah yang harus berlutut di hadapanku Lee Sungmin, dan aku akan menyuruhmu melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan. Apa kau setuju?" Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan panggung kecil itu, dan menatap Sungmin dengan onyx tajamnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Mari kita betanding Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pastikan kau berlutut padaku hari ini"

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita mulai pertandingannya. Saya Lee Gikwang selaku moderator acara ini, akan memulai acara yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu Cho Kyuhyun VS Lee Sungmin. Peraturan permainan sangat mudah. Hanya melewati jalan yang sudah di sediakan di atas kolam sebagai rintangannya, hindarilah bola yang akan datang, yang pertama kali melewati, dialah pemenangnya. Kalau jatuh kedalam kolam berarti kalah. Berhati-hati lah kolam ini sangat dalam, jangan sampai tengelam" Gikwang yang memang selaku moderator acara festival olahraga ini menjelaskan acara peraturan main yang akan di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang kali ini sudah berdiri di atas jalan yang sudah di sediakan di kolam renang itu.

"Kalian mengerti penjelasanku, kan?" Gikwang kembali memastikan, bahwa kedua muridnya ini mengerti akan penjelasannya.

"ne, kami mengerti seongsaeng" ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

'_Aku pasti menang'_

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertandingan ini. Ready? Game Started"

PRITTT

Gikwang meniup peluitnya yang sudah Ia siapkan, pertanda pertandingan ini dimulaii.

Sungmin mulai berlari, melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya. Kyuhyun pun sama, ikut berlari dengan kecepatan biasa. Tentu saja, Ia tidak ingin membahayakan dirinya.

'_Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menang'_

Sungmin semakin menambah kecepatan larinya, sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa rintangan (bola) itu tak dapat Sungmin hindari, sampai,-

BYURRRR

Sungmin terjatuh kedalam kolam yang cukup dalam itu.

"Kyaaa,,, Minniiieee"Teriakan beberapa siswa yang cukup khawatir ketika Sungmin belum muncul lagi dari dalam kolam.

"Kenapa dia tidak keluar" gumam Kyuhyun yang menghentikan langkahnya, cemas akan keadaan Sungmin akhirnya Kyuhyun menolong Sungmin, meloncat pada kolam yang dalam itu.

SUNGMIN POV

"Kenapa tak bisa di gerakan? Tubuhku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Padahal aku bisa berenang, kenapa sekarang tidak? Kenapa sakit sekali? Ya tuhan selamatkan aku" kini pandanganku sudah sedikit membuyar, aku sudah kehabisan oksigen. Aku benar-benar tak bisa bernafas. Seseorang ku mohon, tolong selamatkan aku.

GREPP

Seserorang menggenggam tanganku, pandanganku benar-benar sudah buyar. Aku sungguh tak bisa bernafas. Orang itu, menarik ku dengan cepat. Memeluk tubuhku yang terasa ringan ketika berada di bawah air ini, dan ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir dengan pelan bibir plum ku ini, walaupun hanya sebentar. Tapi cukup memberi sedikit bantuan pada pernafasanku. Aku mencoba melihat orang yang menolongku ini, dan-,

D ia adalah CHO KYUHYUN.

Sungmin Pov End

.

.

Sungmin membuka perlahan mata foxynya yang dari tadi tertutup secara perlahan. Mencoba mengembalikan kembali kesadarannya yang hilang. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu, walaupun rasa pening pada kepalanya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Minniiee-ah,,, gwaenchanayo? Huahhh,, Minnie hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Suara yang sangat sungmin kenali itu terdengar jelas di pendengaran namja manis ini.

"I-Ini di mana Wookie?" Setelah merasa rasa peningnya mulai menghilang, Sungmin mencoba mendudukan dirinnya di single bad berwarna putih. Tempat Ia berbaring saat ini.

"Ini di ruang kesehatan, Hyung. Kyuhyun yang telah menolongmu tadi ketika tenggelam"

"K-Kyuhyun?" Sungmin kembali mencoba meyakinkan, ucapa Ryeowook tadi. Entahlah, ada perasaan senang menyelimuti hatinya.

'_Ciuman itu benar-benar terjadi, Aku berciuman dengan Cho Kyuhyun'_

SREETT

Suara gorden terbuka di ruang kesehatan itu terdengar, menampakan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan memandangi Sungmin yang masih terduduk kaku di atas ranjang UKS itu.

"wookie, bisa kau tinggalkan aku dengan Sungmin? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya itu, supaya lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. Sementara Ryeowook yang mengerti situasi segera keluar dari UKS itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada ketus, ketika Kyuhyun sudah duduk di ranjang yang sama dengan Sungmin.

"Ucapan terimakasih mu mana, Minnie Hyung?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin, dan berbisik pelan di telinga Sungmin, yang membuat Sungmin geli di buatnya. Memang benar Sungmin 2 tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang langsung lompat kelas, karena otak jeniusnya.

"G-Gomawo" dengan gugup Sungmin mencoba mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kyuhyun.

"Begitu lebih baik, dan ada yang ingin ku tanyakan Minnie-ah. Soal pertandingan tadi aku kembali menjadi pemenangnya, dan pertanyaanku adalah apa kau menyukai ku?" Kyuhyun kembali berbisik di telinga Sungmin, nafasnya menggelitik leher Sungmin.

'_Sial, aku kalah telak. Dan apa itu? Menyukainya?'_

"hahaha, tidak mungkin aku menyukaimu, Kyu. I_itu tidak mungkin" Sungmin mencoba mengatakan hal itu, hal yang menurutnya sangat sulit di ucapakan.

"kalau begitu, walaupun lawan mu bukan aku. Kalau kalah, kau akan melaksanakan perintahnya?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya pada Sungmin, kini jarak wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya 2 cm. Deru nafas masing-masing bahkan terasa menerpa wajah mereka.

'_tidak, kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau. Karena Kyuhyun adalah orang special yang ingin kubuat berlutut di hadapanku'_

"Siapapun orangnya, kalau kalah tentu harus menepati janjinya"

"Kalau begitu, karena aku pemenangnya. Kau harus berlutut dan dengarkan semua permintaanku" Kyuhyun menampilkan seringaian andalannya, yang membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Ba-baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan, Hm?" Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya, untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun menggenggam pergelangann tangan Sungmin, yang membuat Sungmin tak bisa berkutik.

"Jujur dengan perasaanmu, Minnie-ah, aku tahu kau sangat menyukaiku" Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, yang kembali membuat Sungmin blushing.

"Tidak, aku Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu? Semua orang wajib berlutut di hadapanku, termasuk kau Kyu. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Minnie'" Sungmin menggerutu kesal, yang justru menambah kesan imut di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, katakan kau menyukaiku, Minnie-ah. Maka aku akan berlutut di hadapan mu" Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar tetap menatap onyx kelam nya.

'_Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya'_

"Shireo, Aku tidak menyuka,,Hmpppttt" dan kini ucapan Sungmin terhenti ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum milik Sungmin, dan melumatnya sedikit kasar. Mengulum bibir plum itu, dan sesekali mengigitnya hingga membuat Sungmin seperti melayang.

"Eungghh,," Lengguhan pelan Sungmin terdengar di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Entah sadar atau tidak, kini lengan Sungmin sudah melingkar manis di leher Kyuhyun.

"Katakan kau menyukai ku" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela lumatan kecilnya, membuat Sungmin pasrah dengan ciuman-ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

'_Tidak aku tidak bisa mengatakannya'_

"eunghh,," Sungmin kembali melengguh saat Kyuhyun, berhasil memasukan lidahnya dan bermain di rongga hangat milik Sungmin. Mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, terus menekan tengkuk Sungmin, memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan erat.

"ehmmm,, K-Kyuhhh" Sungmin memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun, yang membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Sungmin membutuhkan oksigen untuk di hirup. Dengan sangat berat hati, akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva terlihat dengan jelas, di sudut bibir mereka masing-masing.

"hah,, hah,, hah,, " Sungmin terus mencoba menarik nafas, mengambil oksigen yang sudah sangat Ia butuhkan.

"Katakan kau menyukaiku, Hyung. Atau akan kupaksa kau mengatakannya disini" Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat dagu Sungmin, mempertemukan onyxnya dengan foxy milik Sungmin.

'_Tidak, aku tidak mungkin mengakatannya'_

"Ti-Tidak, Kyu. Itu mustahil, Kau terlalu mem,,hmpptt" kembali bibir Sungmin di klaim oleh Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

T.B.C

Last RCL please..

Ada yg bisa nebak NC nya bakal dimana? /pasang tampang polos/

Next chap NC yah,, ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Astia Kishimoto (astia kyomori)

Title: You Must Conquer with me, Kyu !

Rate: M (NC-17)

Genre: Romance, fluff

Lenght: Two Shoot

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik 'Kurumatani Haruko' dan fanfict remake ini buatan saya.

Summary: seorang Lee Sungmin, yang sangat sempurna dalam segala hal, yang mempunyai banyak fans, dan banyak sekali namja ataupun yeoja yang mudah berlutut di hadapannya. kini harus bertemu seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang lebih sempurna darinya dan menjadi rival setiap saat. Sungmin berambisi akan membuat Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapannya. Akankah berhasil?

Warning: NC, Typo, OOC, abal dll..

Pair : Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a (Kyuhyun)

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Sungmin (Minnie)

Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie

Lee Hyuk jae a.k.a Hyukkie

Lee Gikwang a.k.a Gikwang

Other cast

a/n: DEDICATED FOR LEE SUNGMIN B'DAY. ff ini terinspirasi dari komik bishojou kesukaan aku. Jadilah tercipta fanfict Kyumin ini. Bakal sama mungkin. Tapi bakal beda dikit kok,,.. ini chap 2 nya Nc. Maaf otak lagi yadong, gegara mikir midtest.. Maaf juga kalo NC nya garing , Maaf NC nya gak full kaya di ff sebelumnya ;_; semoga suka yah ^^

Ah, iya sayang banget gak ada tepat nih nebak Ncan nya bakal dimana. Pada nebak di UKS semua. Kan ff nya untuk Ming B'day jd Nc'an harus pas ultahnya juga, kkk~/smirk bareng kyu/

Tulisan yang di italic itu adalah isi pikiran Sungmin yah. Saengilcukahae ming chagi, yang bakal ultah pas tahun baru. Otanjobi omedeto Ming Chagi \('o')/

Happy Reading,,,

KyuMin is Real,,

.

.

.

"Katakan kau menyukaiku, Hyung. Atau akan kupaksa kau mengatakannya disini" Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat dagu Sungmin, mempertemukan onyxnya dengan foxy milik Sungmin.

'_Tidak, aku tidak mungkin mengakatannya'_

"Ti-Tidak, Kyu. Itu mustahil, Kau terlalu mem,,hmpptt" kembali bibir Sungmin di klaim oleh Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

Kyuhyun terus melumat habis bibir plum itu, sampai kini sudah terlihat bengkak akibat ulahnya.

"enghh,, kyuhhh,, lepphasss,,," Sungmin mencoba melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun terus menekan tengkuknya hingga ia terus dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Kini yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin hanyalah pasrah.

Setelah puas mencium bibir plum menggoda milik Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang kini menatapnya sayu, dan terus menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku, Kyu. Akui saja, bahwa kau yang memang menyukai ku, tertarik padaku. Aku benar kan?" Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya 'lapar'.

"Aku memang menyukaimu Lee Sungmin, sangat menyukaimu"

Deg

Deg

'_benarkah? Apa yang diucapkannya memang benar?'_

"Jadilah namjachinguku, Minnie-ah" Kini Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut, hanya menyiratkan sebuah ketulusan.

"Tebakanku memang be-benar kan? Ba-Baiklah Aku terima tawaranmu, Kyu" Sungguh Sungmin sangat senang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Harapannya mungkin sudah terkabul.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berpacaran denganmu, jika kau tidak mengatakn bahwa kau menyukaiku Minnie. Maka dari itu, aku tunggu ungkapan cinta mu padaku" Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai setelah melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang tadinya senang, kini berubah seperti kecewa.

'_Mwo? Apa-Apaan ini? Itu sama saja kan? '_

"Mwo? Ani,, Le-Lebih baik tidak usah" Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tentu saja, karena Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Waeyo? Kenapa hanya mengatakannya sulit sekali Minnie-ah?" Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, menggenggam tangan namja manis itu agar tidak semakin memojokkan dirinya ketepi ranjang kecil ini.

"Shireo,," Sungmin menggeleng lucu yang kembali membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman di bibir Sungmin.

"katakan saja, kau menyukaiku, atau kau hanya perlu mengangguk Minnie-ah"

Sungmin kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan dari evil ini, dan mencoba memikirkan tawaran Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai ku? Ini pertanyaan terakhirku, Ming. Jika kau menolakku maka aku tidak akan mau bertanding denganmu lagi" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih terdiam memandangnya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Jawab aku, apa kau menyukaiku?" dan pertanyaan itu segera di sambut oleh anggukan kecil Seorang Lee Sungmin. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak berlutut di hadapannya, tapi Sungmin benar-benar senang. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah manis Sungmin saat ini, menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang kini masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Begitu lebih baik, Minnie-ah" Kini seringaian yang tadi Kyuhyun sembunyikan kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun langsung melumat kembali bibir plum milik Sungmin. Hingga membuat Sungmin kini tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir plum itu, dan memeberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil. seakan mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memasukan lidahnya mengabsen semua yang ada pada rongga hangat milik Sungmin. Sungmin yang mulai menikmati 'permainannya' dengan Kyuhyun, dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai mengikuti arus permainan lidah Kyuhyun dalam gua hangatnya (?).

"nghhh,," Lengguhan pelan Sungmin kembali terdengar ketika Kyuhyun menindih tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya itu.

"ehmphh,, Kyuhh,,," kini oksigen lah yang sangat dibutuh Sungmin. Walaupun sangat tidak rela, jika tautan bibirnya harus terlepas. Kyuhyun yang juga sangat membutuhkan oksigen pun dengan berat hati, melepas tautan bibirnya. Hanya terlihat benang saliva yang menghubungkan mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun seakan tak rela jika harus mengubah posisi 'menindih' Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ming,,.." Kyuhyun menyelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin. Mencoba menghirup aroma vanilla khas milik Sungmin.

"W-Wae?" Sungguh, jantung Sungmin kini berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun membuatnya gugup kali ini.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang basah menggelitik lehernya.

"nghh,, kyuhh,, lepaskan aku" Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak terlalu menindihnya.

"Waeyo?" masih tetap dalam kegiatannya, Kyuhyun terus menghujani leher Sungmin dengan ciumannya. Sehingga menimbulkan banyak kiss mark.

"Kau berat Kyu, jangan menindihku" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, tak inginmemperlihatkan wajah blushingnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Padahal aku sangat suka posisi ini, Min" Kyuhyun pun kini terduduk di ranjang kecil itu, dan kembali membiarkan Sungmin berbaring di ranjang UKS itu.

'_Dia benar-benar tidak peka, ini kan di Ruang UKS, bagaimana jika ada yang lihat? Aish,, '_

"T-Tentu saja, kau ternyata bodoh Kyu" Sungmin kini ikut duduk di ranjang Ruang Kesehatan itu, dan kini menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku ini jenius, Min"

"Tidak, kau bodoh"

"Jenius, Min. Pacarmu ini sangat Jenius"

"Bodoh"

"Jenius"

Seperti itu lah keadaan di Ruang Kesehatan itu. Setelah mengungkapkan semuanya, kini yang terjadi adalah perdebatan yang manis. Bahkan untuk setiap harinya setelah kejadian itu, hanya ada perdebatan kecil yang selalu berakhir dengan kecupan manis.

.

.

.

"Minnie Hyung, aku tak menyangka kini kau bersama dengan evil itu" Ryeowook yang sejak tadi ada di samping namja berparas manis- Sungmin mencoba memulai percakapannya. Saat ini, mereka ada di kamar Sungmin.

"waeyo? Aku kan sudah menaklukannya Wookie" Senyuman itu mengembang di wajah manisnya, ketika mengingat kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu. Ketika festival olahraga tentunya.

"Arraseo, aku sangat senang jika kau bahagia Hyung. Kalian sangat serasi, sama-sama sempurna"

"Tentu saja, Wookie. Kami couple terJJANG yang pernah ada di sekolah"

"haha, kau benar Hyung. Ah, ya. Tiga hari lagi tahun baru, Hyung. Apa yang akan kau rencanakan dengan Kyu?" Kini wajah Sungmin, terlihat muram ketika Ryeowook bertanya tentang tahun baru. Hari dimana Ia juga berulang tahun.

"Molla, satu minggu setelah tahun baru nanti Kyuhyun akan ke Jepang Wookie. Dan Ia sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin Ia tidak mengingatnya. Bahkan Natal kemarin saja, kami tidak merayakannya. Dia terlalu sibuk" Nada bicara Sungmin, kini terdengar kecewa jika mengingat Natal kemarin. Natal yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling special bagi semua pasangan kekasih dan merayakannya bersama. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin, Ia hanya merayakannya sendiri. Tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun, yang memang sibuk. Sungmin tidak ingin egois, Ia tahu Kyuhyun memang akan sibuk mempersiapkan perpindahan sekolahnya di Jepang. Tentu saja, Sungmin juga akan ikut pindah sekolah bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tidak sesibuk Kyuhyun, karena Ia memang hanya tinggal di Korea untuk sementara. Ia juga tidak perlu menguruskan kepentingan perpindahan sekolah lagi di Jepang, karena ayahnya sudah menyiapkan itu dari beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun pasti akan mengingatnya, Hyung. Apalagi tahun baru nanti, adalah hari ulang tahunmu" Ryeowook mencoba mengembalikan senyuman manis Sungmin. Menghibur namja manis itu.

"semoga saja, dia ingat. Tidak terlalu sibuk, dengan persiapan bodohnya itu"

"kau benar, Hyung dia memang bodoh. Bagaimana kalau tahun baru nanti, kita rayakan pesta di rumahmu ini, Hyung. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Aku akan mengajak yesung Hyung, Hyuk, Hae, Wonnie, Bummie, Heenim Hyung, Gege Hyung dan semua anak di kelas. Lagi pula, orangtuamu juga tidak ada di rumah kan? Kita bisa mengadakan pesta tanpa gangguan, Hyung" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin penuh harap. Berharap ulangtahun Sungmin, benar-benar di rayakan. Tentu saja, sebagai kenangan perpisahan karena Sungmin harus pergi ke Jepang satu minggu lagi.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita adakan pesta untuk ulang tahunku" sungmin tersenyum senang, sungguh Ia sangat senang mempunyai teman sebaik Ryeowook dan lainnya.

"Yoshh,, ayo kita rias rumah ini. Aku akan mengirim pesan pada semuaanya supaya dapat membantu kita. Yeayyy" Ryeowook berteriak senang sambil mengambil I-Phone nya dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini mengutak atik ponselnya kesal. Ingin sekali, Ia membanting ponsel mahal ini. Sungguh Ia sangat kesal dengan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun kali ini. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak kesal jika pacarmu sendiri tidak mengingat hari ulangtahunnya. Yap, hari ini adalah pesta perayaan tahun baru, dimana malam pergantian tahun ini namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin genap berusia 18 tahun.

"Aish,, menyebalkan. Ini sudah jam 10 malam, dan dia belum datang kemari. Apa dia benar-benar lupa dengan ulang tahunku?" Sungmin terus menggerutu sebal, berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah Rumahnya. Meninggalkan semua temannya yang kini tengah menyantap berbagai hidangan, dan menunggu tengah malam nanti.

_**To: Kyuhyunnie**_

_**Ya ! Kau benar-benar tidak akan datang ke rumahku?**_

_**Minnnie**_

Sungmin terus mengulang teks pesan itu. Ia forward dan, dikirim ulang pada Kyuhyun. Tapi nihil, Ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pesan yang Ia kirim.

"Minnie Hyung, Kyuhyun masih belum membalas pesanmu?" Suara Ryeowook kini menginstrupsi kegiatan Sungmin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

"Ya, dia tidak membalasnya" Sungmin menunduk sedih.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia benar-benar sibuk. Lebih baik kita nikmati pestanya" Ryeowook merangkul bahu Sungminm dan menuntun Sungmin untuk kembali ke ruang tengah bersama yang lain.

"Waeyo, Ming? Kyu masih tak menghubungimu?" Heechul yang sedari tadi menikmati snack yang Ia pegang, menatap Sungmin khawatir.

"iya, Hyung. Kalo begitu lebih baik kita nikmati pestanya" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum tipis, dan mulai kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Menikmati makanan yang sudah Ia dan Ryeowook siapkan kemarin, dan juga menikmati Film yang cukup menarik untuk di tonton.

.

.

.

"yeayy,, tinggal 15 menit lagi, kajja kita siapkan kembang api dan kue ulang tahunmu Hyung" Hyukie dan Henry berseru senang sambil mencari peralatan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Baiklah, Minnie Hyung. Lebih baik, kita segera ke atas atap rumah mu. Yesungie chagi, kau bantu yang lain untuk persiapkan semuanya" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Nde, chagi" Yesung pun ikut bergabung bersama yang lainnya, mempersiapkan pesta perayaan ulang tahun Sungmin, dan awal tahun baru.

Ting Tong

Belum sempat Sungmin dan Ryeowook kembali melangkah kakinya untuk ke atap. Kini bel rumah Sungmin berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa ada tamu.

"Aku saja yang buka" Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kayu besar. Berharap kalau yang menekan tombol Bel itu, adalah orang yang di tunggunya.

Ceklek

Pintu di buka oleh Sungmin. Namja manis itu, kini menatap seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Happy New year, chagi" seseorang itu, yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kini memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Kyunniiee,, kau datangg" Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan semua orang yang ada di rumahnya.

"kau membuat Minnie chagi, khawatir bodoh"

"Iya, kau benar-benar bodoh Kyu. Jika kau tidak ingin aku merebut minnie Hyung, seharusnya kau jangan membuatnya cemas"

"Iya, kau sangat bodoh. Apa kau ingat ini hari apa?" dan pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Yesung kini mengingatkan Sungmin akan semuanya. Yah, kalian benar malam ini adalah ulang tahun Sungmin.

"Memang malam ini, ada apa? Hanya perayaan awal tahun baru saja, kan?" Kyuhyun bertany dengan polosnya, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

'_Mwo? Dia bahkan takmengingat hari ulang tahunku'_

"Kau, menyebalkan. Kau bodoh" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, dan mulai akan menjauh. Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun menahan lengannya hingga Sungmin tetap diam di tempatnya. Tersenyum menyeringai, mungkin rencananya berjalan dengan baik. Sesuai dengan apa yang Ia perkirakan.

"Ikut aku" Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik tangan Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menuju atap yang ada di rumah Sungmin. Diikuti dengan Ryeowook, Heechul, Yesung, Hyukie, Donghae, Hankyung, Henry, Zhoumi, Leeteuk, kangin, Siwon, Kibum, Shindong.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan lainnya sudah ada di atas atap rumah Sungmin.

"waeyo?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada kesal, dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hey, kau marah padaku" Kyuhyun kini mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Ya ! Apa yang akan kau tunjukan Kyu?" Kini Heechul yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton perdebatan kecil KyuMin mulai menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"kalian hanya perlu menyaksikan pertunjukannya. Bersabarlah, hanya beberapa detik lagi" Kyuhyun tersenyum-menyeringai sambil melirik jam tangannya, sementara Sungmin masih mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hana,, Dul,, Set... Its Show time" Kyuhyun berteriak senang, sambil mengadahkan kepalanya begitupun semua orang yang ada di sana. Kini terlihat tulisan besar menghiasi langit, yang di akibatkan oleh letupan kembang api. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatap takjub, termasuk juga Sungmin yang kini terlihat sangat terharu dengan pemberian dari namjachingunya ini.

'_**Happy BirthDay Cho Sungmin. I yield to you'**_

Tulisan itu terus bergantian menghiasi langit malam kota Seoul. Letusan kembang api, yang Menandakan pergantian tahun dan juga Hari kelahiran seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kyunieeeeeee" Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Sungguh, Ini adalah ulangtahun yang sangat special baginya.

"Hm,,?" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin, merasa senang karena rencananya berhasil sempurna. Sementara semua orang yang ada hanya bisa menikmati pertunjukan yang di sajikan namja evil ini.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Aku kira kau lupa hari ulang tahunku"

"Aku tak mungkin lupa padamu, chagi" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Sungmin penuh sayang. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Ia benar-benar mencintai namja ini.

"Apa aku sudah menaklukanmu, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya.

"Tentu, kau sudah berhasil Cho Sungmin" Kini Kyuhyun sudah berlutut di hadapan Sungmin, menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"saranghae, Minnie-ah. Walaupun kita tidak bisa selalu bersama, mulai sekarang kita akan melakukan semuanya bersama. Tidak seperti kemarin. Dan setelah lulus nanti, menikahlah denganku Cho Sungmin, dan selamanya berada di sampingku" Sungguh Sungmin sangat ingin menangis, ketika Kyuhyun kini berlutut di hadapannya,ini benar-benar ulangtahun yang sangat membahagiakan baginya.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi pendampingku, bersyukurlah aku sudah terikat denganmu Kyu" Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang dari tadi berlutut kini terbaring, dengan Sungmin yang menindihnya.

"Aku tahu itu, Cho Sungmin" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dengan onyx kelamnya, dan dengan gerakan cepat kini Kyuhyun sudah meraup bibir shape 'M' Sungmin. Melumatnya lembut, dan sesekali mengigitnya dengan pelan. Membuat Sungmin membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun mengabsen semua yang ada dalam rongga hangat Sungmin.

"hmphh,, kyuhmmpp..." Sungmin melengguh pelan dalam permainan lidahnya bersama Kyuhyun. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ke 13 namja yang masih menatap posisi mereka tanpa berkedip.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, mereka bahkan lupa keberadaan kita. Kajja, jangan ganggu mereka" Heechul yang sedari tadi sudah bosan dengan kemesraan KyuMin kini mulai keluar menuju atap, sambil menggandeng lengan Hankyung, dan bergelayut manja.

"Heechul benar, sebaiknya kita pulang saja" Donghae pun menarik Eunhyuk, dan mengikuti Heechul keluar dari atas atap. Diikuti oleh semuanya.

"Yesung Hyung, aku juga ingin kau membuat hadiah seperti yang di lakukan Kyuhyun" Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menikmati pertunjukan kembang api bersama KyuMin itu, kini menatap Yesung penuh harap.

"Anything for you, baby" Yesung tersenyum penuh arti, dan mencium puncuk kepala Ryeowook penuh sayang, dan menggandeng tangan Ryeowook untuk keluar dari atap. Meninggalkan KyuMin yang masih betah dengan permainan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan bercat merah muda ini, kini terasa sangat panas. Padahal AC sudah di pasang agar tidak terlalu panas. Ah- ralat, ini juga musim salju yang sangat dingin. Tapi ruangan berwarna merah muda ini, entah megapa terasa sangat panas bagi kedua namja ini.

"ouhh,,, kyuuhhh,,,.." Namja manis bernama Sungmin, yang kini tengah bergerak gelisah saat sesuatu yang basah menggelitik nipplenya.

"ashh,, kyuhhhsshhh,," Sungmin terus menekan kepala namja itu - Kyuhyun yang kini sedang sibuk mengulum nipple dengan lidahnya, dan memilin nipplenya yang sudah menegang.

"nghhh,," Sungmin mendesah kecewa ketika Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya pada nipplenya.

"Kau menikmatinya, Hyung?" Kyuhyun kini tersenyum menyeringai, melihat Sungmin yang sudah berbaring pasrah di hadapannya.

"ahhh,,," Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba memasukan jarinya di hole nya. Sungguh ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Kyuhyun mendiamkan jarinya di hole hangat milik Sungmin.

"Te-Terserah kau" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya yang tengah memerah Sempurna.

'_Tentu saja, harus di lanjutkan'_

"Baiklah aku berhenti kalau begitu" Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang masih menghiasi wajahnya kini melepaskan jarinya pada hole Sungmin.

'_Mwo? Berhenti? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kyu'_

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berbaring di samping Sungmin, menutup matanya perlahan. Jujur saja, keadaan keduanya sudah sama-sama FULL NAKED. Sangat tanggung jika tidak di selesaikan (?)

"A-Aku ingin hadiahku" masih dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, Sungmin mulai mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan menindih namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

"A-Aku,,, aiishhh,, Ya ! Kyu,, jangan menggodaku" masih tetap menindih Kyuhyun, walaupun sedikit sebal dengan kelakuan kekasihnya ini. Sungmin mencium leher Kyuhyun pelan. Membuat kyuhyun merasakan aliran darahnya mendesir.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Chagi. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun mencoba menahan desahannya, saat Sungmin menghisap lehernya dan membuat tanda kepemilikannya disana.

"kau tahu apa maksudku, Kyu" sudah puas mencium leher Kyuhyun, kini Sungmin mulai mengelus Little Cho yang sudah menegang.

"ming,,sshh,..." Desahan pelan Kyuhyun terdengar, menandakan Sungmin berhasil menggodanya.

"Jadikan aku milikmu, Kyu" Dengan gerakan cepat, kini Kyuhyun sudah membalikan posisi mereka.

"as your wish, chagi" Kini Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibir plum yang sudah membengkak sempurna, akibat ulah sebelumnya. Lumatan yang sedikit kasar, tapi sangat nikmat itu kembali terjadi yang selalu membuat Sungmin ketagihan.

.

.

.

"ouhh,, Kyuhhh,, sshhh,, fashh,,, therrrrsshhh"Tubuh Sungmin melengkung keatas, tanda bahwa Ia sangat menikmati gerakan in-out Kyuhyun.

"Asshh,, Ming shh,,," Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin yang ada di bawahnya. Menyodokan Little Cho nya pada hole Sungmin dengan tempo cepat.

"ouhh,, Kyuhhh Deepperrsshhh,,.." Sungmin kembali meracau tak jelas, kala Kyuhyun menyodokan juniornya tepat di prostatnya.

" Mingsshh,, ahn," Kyuhyun menggerakan Little Cho nya dengan sangat cepat, memanjakan prostat Sungmin. Merasakan junior Sungmin sudah menengang sempurna, Kyuhyun kembali mengocok pelan Junior Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari perutnya, dan,-

"Akhh,, Kyuhhh,," Sungmin mengeluarkan orgasme yang kedua kalinya. Cairan cum nya membasahi tangan Kyuhyun, dan perutnya.

"hah,, hah,, ha,," Kini Sungmin sudah terkulai lemas, dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenjotnya.

"selesaikan,, Kyuhh" masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, Sungmin mencoba untuk terus melanjutkan permainannya.

"ouhsshh,," Kyuhyun terus mempercepatan gerakan in-outnya pada hole Sungmin. Sampai Ia merasakan Juniornya sudah berkedut menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan cum, dan benar saja. Beberapa menit setelah genjotannya,-

"Argghhtt,, Mingghhh" Kyuhyun jatuh terkulai di atas tubuh Sungmin. Tersenyum tulus melihat Sungmin yang sudah terbaring lemas.

.

.

"Kyu, kau tahu ini adalah hadiah sempurna untukku" Sungmin kini mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu itu, chagi. Karena aku telah menyempurnakannya" Kyuhyun mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku ingin kau mengabulkan semua permintaanku"

"katakan aja, aku adalah namja sempurna yang ada di dunia ini. Aku pasti bisa memenuhi semua yang kau inginkan"

"Aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku, selalu menghubungiku supaya tidak membuatku cemas. Dan selalu ci-cium aku dan terus katakan kau mencintaiku selamanya. Itu yang ku inginkan" Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sungguh Ia, sangat malu mengatakan hal itu.

"Tanpa kau pinta pun, aku akan mengabulkannya chagi" Kyuhyun kembali menindih Sungmin, dan menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya. Mempertemukan onyxnya dengan foxy milik Sungmin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Cho Sungmin. Jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin, membawa Sungmin kembali ikut dalam permainannya.

"lakukan sekali lagi, Ming. Kau membuatku kembali horny" Kyuhyun kembali menggerakan junior nya yang masih bersarang di hole Sungmin.

Hanya desahan dan eranganlah yang menjadi saksi cinta tulus mereka di kamar berwarna merah muda ini.

FIN ^^

MAAF AKHIRNYA GAK NYAMBUNG ._.

Maaf NC nya super gaje dan gak HOT ._.

Saengil cukahae, Ming Chagi... semoga tambah Lucu dan semakin sempurna \('o')/

Special thanks to : _**Chikakyu, Cul Ah, Qniee love nest, kyumin forever, Choi Sila, fariny, nanna, Mingre, angel kyumin, rima kyumin elf, black devil for suju, kim eun neul, joyeerrelpeu, aundrey musaena, park min rin, mingi, erry evilamingkyu, Qhia503, yefahcludsomniakms, kyuyoon cho, kyurin minnie, misselfvip, youngfish, 333lg, jobel13ve, pumpkuns cholee, ming0101, dadjoepranatha, chiikyumin,ssungmine, Karoominnie, And All GUEST**_

_**And last Mind to Review again? **_


End file.
